


Her Body's Master

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Begging, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon pushes Elena to the limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Body's Master

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Her Body's Master  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Damon Salvatore/Elena Gilbert  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,022  
>  **Summary:** Damon pushes Elena to the limits.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'orgasm denial' for my bingo card at 1_million_words

Elena didn’t want to beg, she really didn’t but if it would get Damon to let her come then that’s what she would do. “Damon. Please!” But he ignored her pleas and continued the delicious torment. 

She was so close, she could feel it. “Ahhh!” 

All sensation stopped as Damon waited for her body to relax before he started the torment all over again.

_How could he keep doing this to her?_

“Because it’s fun.” Damon whispered against her skin as he somehow answered her unspoken question.

Uncontrollable need sliced through her body as once again his talented mouth and questing fingers drove her closer and closer to the brink of her orgasm only to deny her the sweet relief of falling over the precipice.

“Please, Please, Please.” She whispered the word over and over again.

A wicked grin crossed his face, his tongue delved into her belly button as he shook his head. “Oh no, baby. I want you desperate.” 

“Trust me, Damon. I’m desperate.” She wiggled her hips, urging him downward. “In fact I’m way past desperate.” She groaned as his teeth nipped at the under side of her breast before she bit out through clenched teeth, “I’m bordering on murder.” An hour of Damon licking, sucking and biting his way up and down her body would do that to a girl.

A flick of his tongue against her sensitive skin had her moaning in an agony of pleasure.

Elena closed her eyes as another wave of passion washed over her. “I can’t get any more horny.” Her eyes flew open in shock at what she had said. She knew the minute she uttered those damning words she had made a terrible mistake. _What the hell was wrong with her?_ It was like waving a red flag in front of a raging bull.

He raised his head, a hint of steel in his sapphire blue eyes. “Why don’t we just see about that.”

“No, Damon. Please. I can’t take any more.” Her voice was husky, her body slick and wanting as she pleaded with him to end her torment.

Blunt teeth grazed her hip. “Yes, you can.” 

“Nooo!” She whined as he slid back down her body, his tongue traced a wet path down her thigh as his fingers brought her close to the edge once again only to stop when her body began to tremble signaling the start of her orgasm. Elena bit back a scream of frustration. _How much longer did he plan on keeping up this torture?_

Once more a wicked grin graced his lips. “You’re the one who issued the challenge, baby. I’m just picking up the gauntlet.”

A loud groan escaped her turning quickly into a moan as Damon barely traced her clit with his tongue. Slowly, up and down, over and over until she thought she would go insane with need. Unable to hold still she bucked her hips begging him without words to take away the pleasurable pain she was in.

He could hear her heart beating harder, the smell of her arousal assaulted his senses as he pushed his finger in deeper, his tongue flicking faster and faster.

“Damon!” Her legs stiffened, her body trembled uncontrollably as wave after wave of almost unbearable pleasure cascaded over her.

“What is it, baby?” Damon raised his head; an evil glint shining in his eyes as he stared down at the woman he loved. He wiggled his finger inside of her as he whispered against her skin. “You’re so wet.” 

“Please!”

“You have to tell me what you want, Elena.”

She fisted her fingers in his hair as she tried to push him back down.

He shook her fingers from his hair. “Uh uh, that’s not going to work. I need to hear the words, baby.”

A groan erupted from her. “Please, Damon. I can’t take anymore. Please let me come.”

An answering groan fell from his lips as he ducked his head once more.

At the feel of his tongue licking her clit, her lower body lifted off the bed. It felt as if tiny explosions were going off inside of her body. She had never felt this way, never knew anything could feel like this. As if every part of her body was singing, begging for relief.

Her body bowed beneath his relentless tongue. Up and down, over and over he took her higher and higher further than she had ever been before. She was desire, she was lust, she was need and he was her body’s master.

Desire, hot and molten bombarded her body as Damon continued his assault. She could feel her orgasm building, hovering just out of reach and a terrifying thought rushed through her mind. _Damon was going to stop again._ A whimper escaped her and echoed throughout the room. He couldn’t do it to her... not again. Her hands gripped the sheet beneath her. She couldn’t take it any more.

Damon ran his hand soothingly up thigh, across her hip before he laid his arm across her stomach, holding her in place. His finger curled inside of her, brushing against the fleshy wall as his tongue darted insistently against her clit. 

Over and over again he flicked her swollen clit until her body trembled beneath him. He slipped another finger inside of her, pushing deeper, harder, faster as he placed his mouth over her clit and sucked.... hard.

His name fell from her lips in a litany of prayer as fire blazed through her body consuming her. Lights danced in front of her eyes, her breath caught in her throat as she hovered over the edge before finally free falling, spiraling down into the most intense orgasm of her life. 

Elena collapsed back on the bed, wrung out, completely sated with a serene smile on her face.

With a one last flick of his tongue, Damon slid up Elena’s body, skin against skin until he could slip inside of her still quivering body. At the look of surprise on Elena’s face he whispered into her ear, “I’m not through with you yet, baby. Not by a long shot.”


End file.
